


Reclamation

by BitterSilence



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Catlad AU, Gen, Jason never died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSilence/pseuds/BitterSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim Drake was thirteen, he lost everything.</p><p>Selina Kyle taught him how to get it all back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclamation

                When Tim was thirteen his parents were murdered thousands of miles away in Haiti.

                Accident, they said. Nothing they could have done, they said.  The way Drake Industries’ Vice President, one Mr. Jonathan Kurt, smirked when he thought no one was looking told another story entirely.

                Ms. Mac took temporary guardianship of Tim, so he wasn’t forced to leave his home. He told himself it didn’t matter how empty it seemed now that his parents were gone forever and not just most of the time.

                Four months later, it was revealed that Jonathan Kurt was running a massive Ponzi scheme and using DI shipments to run drugs. He escaped, but the company was ruined. The majority of the Drake fortune dried up overnight, and Ms. Mac couldn't afford to take care of both herself and Tim with what little was left. Less then six weeks later, he found himself in the foster system. And the system in Gotham...well. There was a reason many kids preferred to be homeless then stay at orphanages or foster homes.

                All of these things led to Tim quietly heaving himself on to a rooftop from the fire escape. Catwoman was perched near the ledge, barely twenty feet away, scoping out the jewelry store on the other side of the street. Tomorrow, they would begin displaying a white jade cat statuette from China. Tim took another step forward, and Catwoman whipped around to stare at him. He couldn’t read her face properly through the shadows of Gotham’s night, but he thought she might be more surprised than angry.

                “Isn’t it a little late for you to be out, Kitten?” she asked calmly, with maybe a touch of genuine concern.

                “Someone took something from me, Miss Kyle. I’d like it if you could help me get it back.”


End file.
